fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaaalok
The Kaaalok is a Shadowy and strange Xeno species of unknown origin. They possess a Very Strange psychic Powers but are at the same time, are very compassionate. This has made them a strange and worrying species. However, Due to these powers, however, Several Imperial Institute's like The Purgatory Program have been experimenting on these Strange Xenos, trying to Splice genetics to transfer there formidable psychic Might to the human race as well as trying to remove there compassion and emotions. Biology The Average Kaaalok is only slightly taller then a human with a very slim Physique. There skin is quite unique in the fact that it can only loosely be described as "like polished Obsidian that can drain Light from a room". Also, They Have an external spinal cord with several spikes attached to each notch, this External spine extends down there back and forms what could Loosely Described as a "tail". The Kaaalok Doesn't wear any sort of clothing except for maybe a few high ranking members wear robes. Instead, Due to there darkly Psychic and Shadow Based nature, There Skin have a "robe of shadow. Like Smoke, it covers most features but doesn't float off, it seems to wrap them in a cloak of Darkness. The Head area has no gender defining features or openings barring 6 tiny glowing white eyes, 1 set for each spectrum (top set night vision, 2nd set normal vision, 3rd set thermal vision). they Don't have a mouth, so instead consume food, water and nutrients by touching it, channelling there psychic energy through the fingers to consume any and all nutrient value through this method. While they cannot speak, like the Derkallen they telepathicly communicate using there formidable Psychic abilities. Oddly enough, they have no sexual organs, and the only way to tell genders is that males have 2 spinal cords side by side. Instead they reproduce by performing a psychic ritual using one of each gender. This Ritual sacrifices one part of each Kaaalian to produce a new Xeno. While this ritual can be done by one Kaaalok, it will kill them and as such, it is almost never done. Mentality and Typical Personality As Said already, The Kaaalok Race as a whole is very compassionate and somewhat sympathetic to other races. This makes them enemies of most other races Including The Imperium, Chaos, Dark Eldar, Orks and Derkallen. However, while they have many enemies because of there Sympathy, they have a good amount of allies, most powerful are: The Exodite Eldar, The Tau Empire and The Revenants Space Marine Chapter. Society The Kaaalok race live in what could be called a shadow complex. A series of Tunnels linking to Night worlds, They live in this Pocket of Eternal Night, similar to the dark Eldar's Webway city Commorragh. While they do tend to be peaceful, they are notorious arms dealers, Selling to almost anybody (they have made a note never to sell to Daemons). As such, they have an almost genetic technological understanding. And Several of their unique arms include: The Sanguine Rifle (an automatic rifle that fires crystals impregnated with a toxin which transforms blood into water), Ion-Gauntlets (A lightning claw like Weapon that can even bypass all but the most powerful force-fields) and the Dreaded Reality Cannon (which is said to unmake atoms themselves and even stop people from existing) wielded by the biggest and most well equipped Starships. This development of high tech weaponry has brought them a very strong alliance with the Wandering Shadows and Grim Doris. The population centres of the Kaaalok are a gridlock of habitation centres, Nutrient generators (machines which, when activated generate Vital nutrients and channel them into any who are close to it. These are Run by the Leaders of Each Shadow Colony) and construction shops. The Economy is a self lubricating one, the machine shops earn currency and raw materials from other races, and this goes to the leaders which run the Nutrient generators in exchange for the vitals they need to keep their bodies going. As such this cycle of constant profit and circulation means that the whole race stays nicely afloat and can afford amazing degrees of protection against the more destructive races, as well as more advanced materials and foreign, mind shatteringly advanced technology. Category:Xenos Species Category:Tomj8937